wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Skarloey Railway
| class="iumb-hidable-button" | |} The Skarloey Railway is a narrow-guage railway on the Island of Sodor. The railway starts out at Skarloey to Crovan's Gate, where it connects with the Norramby Branch Line and The Main Line. It opened in 1865 and is still operating. Engines Skarloey (SkR no.1) Skarloey was built at Fletcher, Jennings, and Co. in 1864. He was the first engine on the Skarloey Railway in 1865. He used to be a jokester engine but, as he had grown, he matured, too. He is a 0-4-2, originally 0-4-0, Saddle Tank engine. Rheneas (SkR no.2) Rheneas was built at the same place as Skarloey in 1865. He came to Sodor in 1865. Unlike Skarloey, Rheneas was more serious and fell out with Skarloey after the engine called him a "stick-in the mud" following an argument over cabs. The two engines reconciled after Rheneas saved Skarloey from a landslide. He is a 0-4-0WT. Sir Handel (SkR no.3) Sir Handel was built at the Falcon Works in Loughborough, England for the Mid Sodor Railway. He arrived in 1904 and he was named Falcon. When the Mid Sodor Railway closed down in 1947, he and Stuart were sold to the aluminum works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. He and Stuart were shut up at the project's close for almost a year. They were both puchased for a total fifty pounds for the Skarloey Railway and was renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam in 1952. He is a 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST. Peter Sam (SkR no.4) Peter Sam was built by James Kerr and John Stuart in Stroke-on Trent, England for the Mid-Sodor Railway in 1920. (see Sir Handel for the rest). He had plenty of adventures with Sir Handel. Once, his funnel was knocked off as he entered a tunnel and was replaced with a rusty, old drainpipe. Soon, he was given a new funnel and a Giesl ejector, which suits him better. He is a 0-4-2ST. Rusty (SkR no.5) Rusty was built by Ruston and Hornsby Ltd. in Lincoln, England and was bought by Sir Handel Brown in 1957 to assist Sir Handel and Peter Sam. Rusty is a maintenance diesel and works with Mr. Ivo Hugh to repair broken parts of the railway. He is a 4wDH. Duncan (SkR no.6) Duncan was built by Andrew Barclay in Kilmarnock, Scotland and worked in a factory in Scotland in 1958. He was bought secondhand to Sodor in 1958 as a spare engine. He came to Sodor right after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks and as re-guaged 2ft 3in. Duncan can be quite rude and arrogant but following derailments in the tunnel and on stretch track south of Cros-ny-Culrn he began to see sense and made up his feud, whom he judged badly for being a diesel. He is a 0-4-0WT. Ivo Hugh (SkR no.7) Ivo Hugh was built in the Crovan's Gate Works, designed by Andrew Barclay, and was named after Skarloey Railway's former chief mechanical engineer, Mr. Ivo Hugh. He was built for any additional traffic that had come over the years. Not much is known about him but, he relies on the help of older engines to get his work done. He is a 0-4-2T. Duke (SkR no.8) Duke was built by Boston Lodge in 1879 and was the 1st engine on the Mid-Sodor Railway the following year. He was named after his grace, the Duke of Sodor. Because of his natural ability to guide and teach younger engines all they need to know, he has gained great respect from Falcon/Sir Handel and Stuart/Peter Sam, and earned the nickname 'Granpuff'. Duke was left behind in an old shed when the MSR closed in 1947 when Falcon and Stuart were sold off, but happily reunited with them 22 years later when he was found again. Duke is now the 'Granpuff' of not just Sir Handel and Peter Sam, but Duncan, Ivo Hugh, Fred and Rusty as well, and a good friend of Skarloey and Rheneas. He is a 0-4-0ST+T. Fred (SkR no.9) Fred was built in the Crovan's Gate Works after The Skarloey Railway bought 2 worn out hunslet diesels from the National Coal Board and used their parts to construct Fred. Atlas (SkR no.10) Coming soon............. Route/Stations * Skarloey *Lakeside *Rheneas *Glennock *Cros-ny-Cuirn *Crovan's Gate Models *Initially, the Skarloey Railway engines were depicted using the SI3D models. By Season 4 or 5, they had been replaced by models reskinned by HoorayForOliver and released on Northwestern Railways. These models are the same SI3D models repainted in RWS liveries. By the end of Season 5, Rusty had been replaced by a scratch-built model made by WildNorWester. The Ivo Hugh model is also scratch-built. *New models of the Skarloey Railway engines were made for Season 2 STMY. This is an interesting case, though, as only the characters WildNorWester needed for the first half of the season were built. The first batch includes Skarloey, Sir Handel/Falcon, Peter Sam/Stuart, and Duke and a variety of carriages and wagons for both the SKR and Mid-Sodor Railway. Rheneas and Duncan were deferred to a later date, while Rusty and Ivo Hugh, as noted above, are already built and publicly released, with Rusty having an updated model released. Gallery SkarloeyRailwayEngines.png|The first 4 engines SkarloeyRailwayEngines2.png|All the engines in Season 2 Category:Railways Category:Island of Sodor Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Landmarks